With the rapid development of computer technology, smart terminals have been widely used in people's daily life. Social network applications often are installed in the smart terminals, where contact information and photos of the contact person in the applications may not exactly match the records stored in the user terminal. A user may also upload the contact information and photo in the user terminal to a server for generating and publishing a contact card in a cloud network, such that other users may view the contact card of this contact person.